


Astronomy Tower: The place where it started

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Draco and Harry now have a truce after Harry gave testimony for him at the trial. They start off as friends but neither of them believes that. Draco has been in love with Harry since third year whole Harry unconsciously loved him since the Yule Ball. They get together because of their bffs Pansy, Blaise, Hermoine and Ron.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	Astronomy Tower: The place where it started

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first Drarry fic that I wrote and its kinda crap tbh. There is so much time jumps and scene changes. So I am sorry in advance.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy walking towards him. He comes and stands beside me, staring contently at the view below us. 

"What are you doing here, Potter?", Draco asked.

"Excuse me, what?", Harry asked, distorted at the sudden question.

I mean, why aren't you out there, being an Auror- destroying the last of darkness left." 

"Just like that, I guess"

" I thought we were friends, Potter atleast we have a truce and I know you're lying. I can always tell."

"Why- There's no way I would win anyways so alright. It's just that I wanted to have a normal year, you know. It would be a nice change, away from all the havoc, to be oblivious to the world for atleast a year. When I can just be Harry, not HARRY POTTER, Saviour of the wizarding world."

"Considering the fact that it was what both of us wanted from year one, I wish you luck." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry just grunted in reply and they fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Why are you still here, Malfoy?", Harry said suddenly, vocalizing his thoughts.

On seeing Draco's confused expression, he explained" I mean you hate Hogwarts, you always had. You've said so yourself on numerous occasions. Then why are you here, when you could become a potions master like you've always wanted. I don't understand.

Harry, even though I've been proven innocent of all charges, thanks to your testimony. But when they look at me, they still see the former death eater, my mark, Harry they don't see me. THEY NEVER SEE ME! So it wouldn't have been an easy task to get a job. Moreover, I've come to like Hogwarts more nowadays for entirely different reasons of course."

"Since we are friends, Malfoy as you said so yourself. Tell me what made the Slytherin Prince change his opinion.

"The Gryffindor Prince", Draco thought before answering, " I've liked this person since third year and I might finally have a chance with him"

"Wait, him?

"Yes, Potter I'm gay. Got a problem?"

"Considering the fact that I'm bi myself.. no. Just a bit of surprise, that is all. So do I know the bloke? Is he from Slytherin as well?"

"Yeah, you do and no he isn't from Slytherin. I will not provide further information on this subject at the moment, if you don't mind. Enough digging into my life, what's going on in yours? You still with the she-weasley ? "

"Don't call her that and no, Draco, we aren't together anymore. She recently came out to me and is now dating Luna."

"Real big surprise there. Poor you though" Malfoy smirked and proceeded to look at the horizon in front of them.

~ Three hours later ~

"It's getting late, let's head back, shall we? ", asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure. Same time, tomorrow?", Draco asked a bit shyly.

"Of course, I felt good after a long time today. You aren't the prat, I thought you were. Goodnight, Draco."

At the Gryffindor dorm…..

As Harry entered the common room, after suddenly vanishing, both of his best friends noticed that he was smiling for the first time after the war. They were quite curious about what made their bestfriend so happy and they prayed whatever it was, let it be a permanent thing. 

Meanwhile at the Slytherin dorm….

Squeals of excitement could be heard from Draco's dorm, where he sat describing each detail of his evening with Harry to his bestfriends- Pansy and Blaise who had known for a quite a while now that Draco was in love with Harry.

~A few days later~

Hermione and Ron were quite content to see Harry being so happy in the last few days but they were intrigued as to what the reason for their best friend's smile was and where did he vanish every night after dinner for a couple of hours. They decided it was about time to confront him.

~A couple of hours later~

"OMG! You're totally in love with Malfoy!", Hermione squealed.

" What! No,I'm not, Mione. We are just good friends. Ron, tell her."

" Yeah, Hermoine. Harry's not in love with Draco. He is just nuts about him. Good friends are like that, look at us, we are good friends", Ron laughed, high-fiving his girlfriend.

"It is true. Just because I like talking to him and spending time with him and want to be with him all the time. It doesn't mean a thing!"Harry huffed.

His bestfriends just looked at him, and let his words sink in. Until Harry went----

"Shit! I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

" Well, we have suspected that since fourth year, from the time during the Yule Ball. We support you, Harry", Hermoine said squeezing Harry's hand while Ron proceeded to engulf him in a hug.

And the trio chatted about the whens and hows of Harry's love and how they found out.

At the Slytherin Dorm….

"Pansy, you don't understand! Harry isn't in love with me. He doesn't even like me. He just thinks of us to be good friends and that's all it ever will be." Draco yelled.

"Yeah,right! From your descriptions of your meetings and the times I caught him staring at you, it's clear to me, that all he thinks is that you both are 'friends' and nothing more.

"What-Blaise, tell her she is being delusional." Draco said with a sigh.

"Draco, I agree with Pans on this. But maybe, Harry isn't sure about his feelings towards you or hasn't accepted them yet. Taking in the fact that both of you are dumbheads with absolutely no sense, it could be a possibility." Blaise added with a smile.

"Of course, you agree with your bloody girlfriend." Draco said with a huff," Even though what you say is true. Let's just give Harry time. I don't wanna force Harry, I'm quite content with our relationship at the moment."

Outside the Great Hall, before dinner that night….

The golden trio and Slytherin trio crossed paths. Harry and Draco were mesmerized in each other's eyes, stopping their conversations mid-sentence. Hermione signals to Pansy indicating that they both love each other while Pansy nods in agreement. The girls agree to meet after dinner without actually speaking whilst both Ron and Blaise look dumbfounded at their partners and their ability to talk without words.

After dinner, when Harry and Draco had gone to the Astronomy tower, the quartet met each other in the garden and confirmed their beliefs that those idiots were in love with each other and decided to meet and forge a plan to get them together, the coming weekend.

\--The following Saturday--

" There's gotta be something we can do without making them realise what we did, atleast until they get together!"Hermoine said frustratingly.

"Deny it all you want but my plan's the only one that makes a bit of sense" Blaise retorted.

"Yeah, let's just go and tell them to their faces that 'hey idiots you both are head over heels for each other so get on with the dating.' Real good plan." Pansy said with a glare towards her boyfriend." We might as well get prepared to get hexed into oblivion by either one of them before we can get half the sentence out. What say?"

"I suppose, we can slip that truth potion into their drinks at dinner, as soon as we find some or unfortunately, make some." Ron said with a pout at the thought of making a potion.

"You mean Veritaserum? That's brilliant, Weasley!" Pansy added with a later thought,"Though it is a rather complicated potion and would take a few days and forget about getting some. You can't get your hands on that kind of potion easily."

"With all of our brains and skills put together, it's gonna be a piece of cake." Hermoine said, a bit excitedly.

"Well, then let's get started but where should we do it?", asked Blaise. Hermoine and Ron shared a knowing look which made the other two quite suspicious.

~A few hours into midnight~

Myrtle's bathroom….

"Well, that's some progress. It looks golden yellow like it states rather than the horrible brown it was changing into for the last hour.", Pansy stated with a tired sigh.

"But don't you reckon that it should be a shade darker?" Ron phrased.

"Wha- Oh yeah, you are right. Let's start over again then?" asked Pansy.

And they went to work all over again. Even though they were tired as hell, they did it for their friends because that's what friends do.

………

It took the quartet the whole week to perfect the potion, what with their classes and sneaking out without making their friends suspicious. They had taken to making the potion when the boys were up the Astronomy tower. 

While love blossomed in the Astronomy tower, friendship bloomed in Myrtle's old washroom.

…………………………………………

That Sunday, Hermoine slipped a few drops of their potion in Harry's goblet of pumpkin juice while Pansy did the same to Draco's goblet.

That night the boys excused themselves a bit early, quite eager to meet their 'good friend' at their haven. 

~Half an hour later~

"Uh, Har?"

"Yes, Dray"

" Well, I've always wanted to say something to you but never had the courage, really but I think I should tell the truth"

"Of course, Dray, I sorta have something to say as well"

"Why don't we do it together? A bit easier eh?"

"Okay, on the count of three"Harry agreed,"1….2…...3.."

"I love you, Har"

"I love you, Dray"

"What? For real?" asked Harry while Draco looked shocked out of his senses.

"Huh?...I mean yes, I have loved you since third year. Do you mean that?"

"I do, Dray. I quite recently realised that I had my eyes on you since fourth year Yule Ball. I was stupid enough to not understand that, until Hermoine pointed that out"

They moved towards each other, staring into the shade of brilliant green or the most unique shade of grey, until their lips were just an inch apart.

Draco slightly inched his lips forward, still unsure of Harry's reaction. Harry closed the distance and devoured the hell out of him. 

After what seemed like forever, they sat down cuddling on a couch, that Harry had transfigured for them before.

Harry, suddenly asked," Dray, what was that thing Pansy was slipping into your goblet earlier?"

"I have absolutely no idea, I was staring at you the whole time. That reminds me I saw Hermione drop three drops of a transparent fluid into your goblet. Quite sneakily, might I add.", Draco said, before going into deep thought.

"Well, nevermind. What matters is that the truth is out now and I'm glad I'm with you."

"That's it!", Draco muttered.

"What?", Harry asked confused.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how trusting and oblivious you are at times. Does the word 'truth', and those two slipping potions into our goblets plus this slight feeling of saying the truth, ring any bells in your mind?", Draco said with a 'isn't-it-obvious' expression.

"You don't suppose they actually…" Harry said after a few moments.

"I'm quite sure and now let's go confront those two simps."

"Whatever you say but first", Harry proceeded to give Draco a soft kiss on the lips before getting up. 

Entwining their fingers together, they went down towards the Great Hall when they saw four figures huddled together around a bench, whispering suspiciously.

"Oh ! Look whom do we have here? Our two traitors of best friends." Draco said, in an utterly sweet voice. 

"I don't know what you're complaining about. Seeing it turned out quite well, thanks to us", Pansy said smirking at their joined hands.

"You gotta agree, both of you were too dumb to do anything on your own. So you both should be grateful.", Hermoine added.

"I absolutely ha-love you both for doing this. I would never have had the guts to ask Harry out", Draco said with a rush. 

"Looks like the potion is yet to wear out."

The quartet burst out laughing while Harry seemed to be suppressing his smile.

Draco tried looking angry but couldn't help but smile himself and with all of them cackled with laughing.

~A few weeks later~

The six of them had grown quite close and were now chatting and playing games in the ROR.

Suddenly, Harry goes," Angel, don't you think it's time that we make our relationship public?"

Draco,who was cuddling Harry, turned around to face him. After, looking into his eyes he found what he was looking for and stated," Har, don't you think it would completely ruin your image, your fame and everything else. What would the prophet say about Harry Potter, Chosen one, dating death-eater Draco Malfoy."

"Former death-eater. Moreover, you think I give a shit about what they think? My whole life has been published in the prophet, it doesn't matter what I did, people always had very different opinions, so I've long ago stopped thinking about it. They can think whatever the fuck they want to."

"But-

"No buts. We are doing this, let's think how.

"Ugh, fine. We could just hold hands while going to class after breakfast or lunch. That would do the job I guess"

"I don't think so. It would just speculate tumors about whether you two are dating or what.", Pansy shot.

Both boys snapped their heads towards her and realised that all four of them were listening to their conversation.

"So what do you propose?"

It was Blaise who answered," You both can snog in the hallway during the break or before class, like other couples do. That would make it pretty clear."

"That's not half as bad, anyone wanna add something?" Draco said, with heavy sarcasm.

He didn't know that it was gonna come true.

The following Monday….

"You ready, Angel?"

"Not at all, let's go!"

The boys proceeded to walk through the hallway with their fingers entwined. People didn't notice at first but when they did, they couldn't avert their eyes.

Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway and gave Draco a full kiss on the lips.

That's how Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got to know that Harry-Chosen one, Saviour of the Wizarding World- Potter was dating Draco-Slytherin Prince, Former Death-eater- Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me scream!!!!!!!!


End file.
